Last Wish (Saranghae appa)
by AyuRahayu 1004
Summary: CH 7 UP! aku ingin kau memelukku, aku ingin kau tersenyum hangat kearahku. hanya itu yang aku inginkan, bisakah kau mengabulkannya... appa / Brothership, Hurt, Family/ HeeTeuk/ HaeTeuk/
1. Chapter 1

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

Cast :

Park Leeteuk

Park Donghae

Other cast :

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Genre :

Brothership, Hurt, Drama, Family

Summary :

Ini hanya sedikit keinginan kecilku, bisakah kalian mengabulkannya?

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Malam ini langit tampak tengah bersedih, terlihat dari tetes demi tetes air mata yang sekarang telah mengguyur kota Seoul ini. Seorang namja tengah duduk sambil memeluk lulutnya didepan bingkai jendela kamarnya yang bernuansa putih ini. Manik indahnya terus menatap tiap tetes air langit yang terlihat saling berlomba untuk membasahi permukaan bumi. Dengan perlahan ditengadahkannya tangannya dibawah guyuran hujan. Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba merasakan tiap sapuan lembut titik-titik hujan yang membasahi permukaan tangannya.

"Eomma~" lirihnya. Butiran bening air mata mulai turun membasahi permukaan kulit mulus sang namja. Sekarang bukan hanya langit yang bersedih, tapi namja ini pun mulai ikut terhanyut dan ikut menangis bersama sang langit.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Dahulu, pada tanggal 1 Juli. Seorang malaikat diturunkan dari langit. Malaikat itu adalah anugerah terspesial yang diberikan Tuhan pada appa dan juga eomma. Tapi nampaknya langit tidak begitu rela menurunkan salah satu malaikatnya, karena saat malaikat itu terlahir didunia ini.. Langit menangis." dongeng seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur bersprai putih ini. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengelus surai lembut namja kecil yang sekarang telah berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

"Sekarang malaikatnya ada dimana eomma?" ucap namja kecil itu, dengan tatapan polosnya manik kembar itu terus menatap sang eomma.

"Sekarang malaikatnya ada di... Besok eomma kasih tahu Teuki. Sekarang Teuki tidur ne."

"Andwae. Beri tahu Teuki dulu. Setelah itu baru Teuki mau tidur."

"Arraseo. Sekarang malaikatnya ada didepan eomma, nama malaikat itu adalah Park Leeteuk."

"Kalau begitu, malaikat adalah Teuki?"

"Ne chagi, Teuki adalah malaikatnya appa dan eomma. Dan selamanya Teuki akan menjadi kesayangannya appa dan eomma."

"Eomma dan appa juga selamanya akan menjadi kesayangannya Teuki."

"Ne. Sekarang Teuki tidur ne."

"Ne eomma. Jaljayo."

"Nado jaljayo malaikatnya eomma."

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Eomma bilang selamanya aku akan menjadi kesayangannya appa dan eomma, tapi sekarang appa sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi eomma." bisik Leeteuk dengan begitu lirih. Sepertinya cuaca dingin akibat langit yang tak henti-hentinya menumpahkan air langitnya membuat seorang Leeteuk benar-benar tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Hingga akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan leeteuk, dengan cepat dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Teuki, kau sudah tidur nak?." teriak seorang yeoja dari balik pintu.

"Belum eomma." jawab leeteuk dengan suara yang masih sedikit parau.

"Kelau begitu keluarlah, appa dan donghae sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam."

"Ne eomma, aku akan segera keluar."

.

.

.

Leeteuk pov

Annyeong.. Aku Park Leeteuk, tapi orang-orang terdekatku sering memanggilku Teuki. Kalian tahu, leeteuk itu artinya special. Appa yang memberikan nama itu, katanya karena aku adalah hadiah paling special yang diberikan Tuhan untuk appa dan eomma. Tapi itu dulu, saat appa masih menyayangiku. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Semenjak kepergian eomma, appa menjadi berubah dan appa tak menyayangiku lagi. Tapi bagaimana pun perlakuan appa padaku, aku akan tetap menyayanginya.

Setahun setelah kepergian eomma, appa menjadi sangat terpuruk. Sering pulang malam dan mabuk-mabukan. Hingga akhirnya appa bertemu seorang yeoja, dan yeoja itulah yang sekarang menjadi eomma baru ku. Yeoja itu adalah hyera eomma, dia sangat baik dan juga sangat menyayangiku. Hyera eomma memiliki seorang putra bernama Park donghae dan otomatis sekarang donghae menjadi adikku. Walaupun bukan saudara kandung tapi kami saling menyayangi. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan donghae. Perhatian appa, kasih sayang appa, pelukan hangat appa, semua itu bisa didapatkan dengan mudah oleh donghae. Sedangkan aku...

Ahh.. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin kalian menangis karena , aku harus segera keluar. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu.

.

.

.

Author pov

Kehangatan keluarga yang tercipta dikala semua orang tersayang berkumpul, saling melempar ejekan antara saudara, tertawa bersama appa dan eomma. Bukankah itu merupakan keinginan semua orang?

Dan kehangatan itulah yang sekarang tengah tercipta diruang makan keluarga Park malam ini.

Park donghae, si bungsu yang merupakan anak tiri dari Park yongmin terlihat tengah merengut kesal karena ejekan yang terus diberikan sang appa padanya. Sedangkan Park hyera, sang eomma hanya tersenyum manis melihat pertengkaran antara dua namja yang sangat disayanginya ini. Kebahagian sangat terasa dalam ruangan ini. Tapi sadarkah mereka jika ada sepasang manik kembar yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedihnya, senyum getir terpantri diwajah manisnya.

"Keluarga bahagia~" bisik leeteuk, lalu berjalan keluar sambil menahan air matanya.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Aish.. Siapa yang bertamu ditengah hujan lebat begini." seorang namja berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu sang tamu yang terus menekan bel rumahnya ini.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang berada dibalik pintu. Kim heechul , namja itu langsung begitu saja membukakan pintu tamunya itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya namja ini saat dirinya mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan, wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Teuki..!" teriak heechul panik saat tubuh namja itu ambruk dihadapannya.

"He..heechul~" ucap leeteuk lemah, sebelum akhirnya namja ini kehilangan kesadarannya didalam pelukan heechul.

.

.

.

"Eughh.." lenguh seorang namja yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan sebuah kain yang tertempel rapi diatas dahinya. Dengan perlahan namja ini mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar."

"Chullie~" bisik namja itu saat dirinya mendapati sahabatnya ini duduk disampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya leeteuk tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kau ini kenapa eoh?! Kenapa begitu nekat datang kesini ditengah hujan lebat sepe..."

Greep..

Ucapan heechul terpotong saat tiba-tiba leeteuk bangun dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Mianhae.. Jangan marah~"

"Dia menyakitimu lagi?" tanya heechul pada leeteuk. Namun bukanya menjawab, leeteuk justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Diam. Berarti iya."

"Ajusshi dimana?" tanya leeteuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Heechul pun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Selalu seperti ini." batin heechul.

"Appa sedang ada tugas di rumah sakit." jawab heechul sambil melepas pelukannya dari leeteuk.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat." Heechul pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan leeteuk.

"Kau marah chullie?"

"Anio."

"Kau marah..! Mianhae kalau aku merepotkanmu. Kalau kau tidak suka ak.."

"Ya aku marah! Jika memang ada masalah, kenapa kau harus menyimpannya sendiri?! Aku sahabatmu kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mau berbagi padaku?!"

"Mianhae aku.. Argh~" ringis leeteuk seraya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Heechul yang menyadari keadaan sahabatnya itu pun mulai berbalik dan kembali mendekati leeteuk. Dengan erat namja ini memeluk leeteuk.

"Sakit?" tanya heechul dan dijawab anggukan lemah oleh leeteuk.

"Gwenchana. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Gamawo chullie dan mianhae karena aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu" batin leeteuk sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur dalam pelukan hangat heechul.

TBC

Annyeoongg.. Saya hadir dengan ff terbaru. Yaa.. walaupun buka romance.

Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba pengen nyiksa leeteuk oppa, makanya jadilah ff ini. :D

Baiklah.. Semoga kalian suka saja deh :)

#Bow


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

Cast :

Park Leeteuk

Park Donghae

Kim Heechul

Other cast :

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Kim Hyun Joong (Heechul appa)

Author :

Ayu Rahayu

Genre :

Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Drama, Family

Summary :

Ini hanya sedikit keinginan kecilku, bisakah kalian mengabulkannya?

A/N :

Saya kurang tahu, di Korea ada sekolah Farmasi atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa, didalam cerita ini saya pengen ada yang beda, makanya saya masukan tentang sekolah farmasi ^^. Heheh :D

Semoga kalian suka, tapi kalau kalian tidak suka juga tidak apa-apa ^^

Gumawooo...

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

**"Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat." Heechul pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan leeteuk. **

**"Kau marah chullie?"**

**"Anio."**

**"Kau marah..! Mianhae kalau aku merepotkanmu. Kalau kau tidak suka ak.."**

**"Ya aku marah! Jika memang ada masalah, kenapa kau harus menyimpannya sendiri?! Aku sahabatmu kan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mau berbagi padaku?!" **

**"Mianhae aku.. Argh~" ringis leeteuk seraya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Heechul yang menyadari keadaan sahabatnya itu pun mulai berbalik dan kembali mendekati leeteuk. Dengan erat namja ini memeluk leeteuk.**

**"Sakit?" tanya heechul dan dijawab anggukan lemah oleh leeteuk.**

**"Gwenchana. Aku akan menemanimu."**

**"Gamawo chullie dan mianhae karena aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu" batin leeteuk sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur dalam pelukan hangat heechul.**

Selanjutnya...

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Heechul pov

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Heechul. Umurku 17 tahun, aku adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 sebuah sekolah kejuruan _Farmasi_. Banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku masuk sekolah _farmasi _? Emhh.. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku terlahir dalam keluarga kesehatan. Appa dan eomma adalah seorang dokter, hanya saja eomma seorang dokter _Anestesi_ sedangkan appa seorang dokter ahli _Onkologi. _

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang umurnya hanya berbeda 9 hari denganku. Kalian pasti tahu siapa sahabatku itu, ya.. Dia adalah Park Leeteuk. Namja yang hampir membuatku mati berdiri karena khawatir tadi malam. Ahh.. benar juga, aku harus menemuinya, bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Tadi malam dia demam sangat tinggi. Aish.. Dasar merepotkan. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya, bahkan sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

Author pov

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai merambah masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Seorang namja bersurai coklat yang tengah tertidur pulas, mulai terusik saat cahaya mentari itu menerpa wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, namja berlesung pipi ini membuka kedua matanya. Namja ini diam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan semua nyawanya, setelah terkumpul semua, namja manis ini mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan kearah jendela. Ini merupakan kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya saat bangun tidur. Membuka jendela dengan lebar, membiarkan hembusan angin pagi yang lembab menerpa tubuhnya, suara cicit burung yang seakan bernyanyi menyambut pendengarannya.

"Minggu yang cerah." gumam namja itu sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bangun Teukie." mendengar suara yang menyapanya, dengan cepat leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ajusshi." teriak leeteuk. Namja ini pun berlari memeluk namja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ajusshi bogoshippo~" ucap leeteuk dengan manja.

"Baru dua hari kita tidak bertemu dan kau sudah merindukanku teukie?" tanya namja paruh baya itu.

"Emhh.. Tentu saja." jawab leeteuk sembari menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Aigo.. Park leeteuk ingat lah sekarang kau berumur 17 tahun. Tapi tingkahmu itu masih saja seperti anak berumur 10 tahun." ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada disamping dua namja yang masih berpelukan ini.

Leeteuk yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran heechul pun, mulai melepas pelukannya pada sang ajusshi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertingkah seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, ada masalah Kim heechul." ucap leeteuk dengan memberi penekanan pada 'kim heechul'

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Kalian setiap bertemu pasti berdebat. Lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan." ucap kim ajusshi menengahi.

"Emmh.. Ajusshi. Mianhae aku tidak bisa ikut sarapan dengan kalian. Aku harus pulang, eomma dan donghae pasti mencariku. Dan..."

"Dan kau takut appa-mu yang tercinta itu marah. Iya kan?" ucap Heechul memotong perkataan leeteuk.

"Ya sudah, pulanglah. Heechul akan mengantarmu." ucap Kim hyung joong seraya mengelus sayang kepala leeteuk.

"Anio, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Heechul pun berjalan menghampiri leeteuk, lalu menarik tangan namja ini.

"Ajusshi aku pulang dulu. Mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu." ucap leeteuk sedikit keras saat dirinya telah menjauh dari sang ajusshi.

"Ne, berhati-hatilah." jawab Hyung joong tak kalah keras.

...

"Chullie, aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucap leeteuk pelan dengan tangan masih digandeng oleh sahabatnya ini.

Mendengar ucapan leeteuk, heechul pun menghela napas panjang lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap leeteuk.

"Jika kau terus protes, maka aku akan menarikmu kembali kedalam, lalu menguncimu didalam kamar agar kau tidak bisa kembali kerumahmu itu."

"Tapi..."

"Masih mau protes eoh? Lihat wajahmu yang pucat itu. Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kesini eoh?! Sudah tahu sedang hujan lebat, tapi masih saja nekat. Dasar malaikat pabo!"

Leeteuk pun hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dia tahu, dia tidak pernah bisa menang dari heechul. Lagi pula, heechul seperti ini karena heechul peduli padanya dan itu sedikit bisa membuat leeteuk merasa dianggap.

"Gumawo chullie~" bisik leeteuk pelan dan masih bisa terdengar oleh heechul, namun namja ini hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Leeteuk pov

Ahh.. Dasar heechul. Selalu saja seperti itu, dia itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan kalau sekarang masih ada yang menyayangiku.

Setelah mengantarku sampai didepan, heechul memaksa ingin mengantarku sampai kedalam rumah. Berlebihan kan? Dia pikir aku selemah itu apa. Tapi untungnya aku berhasil membujuknya, jadi akhirnya dia pulang dan hanya mengantarku sampai didepan halaman saja.

"Aku pulang." ucapku saat aku telah memasuki rumah. Ahh.. Rasanya sangat lelah. Mungkin, seharian ini aku akan tidur saja didalam kamar, aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa sakit semua.

"Dari mana saja kau eoh?!" Langkahku terhenti saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara appa menegurku dari belakang. Dengan perlahan aku berbalik, dan aku pun bisa melihat appa yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan marahnya. Dibelakang appa, ada hyera eomma dan donghae tengah duduk disofa sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

...

Donghae pov

"Mianhae appa, aku dari rumah heechul." ucap leeteuk hyung seraya menunduk meminta maaf pada appa.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau pergi kemana, kau mau pulang atau tidak, aku tidak pernah peduli. Tapi gara-gara kau, istri dan anakku tidak tidur semalaman karena menunggumu. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA EOH?!" bentak appa pada teukie hyung, terlihat sekali kalau appa sedang sangat marah saat ini. Kulihat eomma berlari menghampiri teukie hyung dan memeluknya.

"Sudahlah suamiku. Yang penting dia sudah pulang." ucap eomma.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk melindunginya. Dia ini anak pembawa sial dan anak seperti dia tidak pantas untuk kau lindungi." dengan kasar appa menarik teukie hyung dari pelukan eomma dan menarik kerah baju teukie hyung dengan keras dan berhasil membuat eomma menjerit.

Kulihat teukie hyung hanya manangis. Kasian teukie hyung, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Aku juga takut jika appa sudah seperti ini.

Plakk..

Kudengar suara tamparan. Ya.. Appa menampar teukie hyung dengan keras hingga membuat teukie hyung tersungkur diatas dinginnya lantai. Dan.. Aigoo hidung teukie hyung berdarah. Dengan cepat aku berlari menghampiri teukie hyung.

"Hyung gwenchana?" dia terus saja berusaha untuk menghapus darah yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

"Gwenchana Hae~" jawab teukie hyung dengan sangat lemah. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang wajah teukie hyung terlihat pucat. Ada apa dengannya, apa dia sakit?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park yongmin. Seperti apa pun dia, dia tetap anakmu. Semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu, itu semua adalah takdir dan kau tak boleh seperti ini!" sekarang bukan hanya appa yang marah, tapi eomma pun marah.

Tapi appa seakan tuli dengan bentakan eomma, dengan segera appa melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kami.

Teukie hyung akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Mianhae karena aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Dan gumawo~" lirih leeteuk hyung kemudian berlalu meninggalkan aku dan eomma.

.

.

.

Author pov

Malam telah tiba dan seperti biasa, terlihat leeteuk tengah duduk didepan jendela kamarnya. Manik indahnya terus menatap perhiasan langit yang berkerlap kerlip diatas sana.

"Eomma, eomma apa kabar disana? Pasti eomma sangat bahagia. Emhh.. Eomma, bisakah teukie ikut bersama eomma. Teukie ingin tinggal bersama eomma saja." lirih namja ini.

"Anio eomma, appa tidak pernah memukulku. Appa sangat menyayangiku. Hiks.. Appa sangat menyayangiku eomma. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir ne, eomma bahagia saja disana. Teukie juga akan bahagia disini, bersama appa, hyera eomma dan donghae. Hiks.. Pasti, teukie pasti akan bahagia." ucap namja ini sembari mengelus foto ditangannya. Ya.. Sedari tadi namja ini terus berbicara pada foto sang eomma, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya terus mengembangkan senyuman, walaupun terlihat sangat jelas rasa sakit dalam senyuman itu.

"Eomma, teukie mengantuk. Teukie tidur dulu ne. Jaljayo eomma." dengan gontai namja ini berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur bersprai putih itu. Dipejamkannya matanya, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya namja ini berhasil masuk dalam alam bahagianya. Alam mimpi. Ditempat ini, dia tidak akan merasakan sakit dan ditempat ini pula, dia bisa bertemu orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Sang eomma. Dan inilah alasan kenapa namja ini sangat menyukai alam mimpi, dan tak jarang pula dia berdoa agar bisa tinggal ditempat ini selamanya bersama sang eomma.

.

.

.

TBC

**Balasan Review...**

**TeukTeukTeukie : **Hahah.. Ne gumawo sarannya chingu^^ dan gumawo atas reviewnya. :)

**Angelika park** : ne, ini udah dilanjutin kok chingu. gumawo ne reviewnya.

**Wonhaesung** : Ne ini udah lanjut. Gumawo^^

**Guest** : Ne selama saya bisa lanjutkan pasti akan saya lanjutkan. Gumawo ne chingu^^

**Sayangsemuamembersuju** : Ne teuk oppa memang terlihat lebih dewasa. Tapi kalau tidak bahagia? Wahh.. Saya kurang memperhatikan chingu. Hehehe

Gumawo reviewnya ne^^

**Sfclouds** : hahah.. Nanti akan dikasih tahu dalam cerita. Tunggu aja ne^^. Gumawo karena uda nyempetin review.

** .75470** : ne ini udah lanjut. Arraseo akan saya banyakin. Gumawo^^

**Sarah** : ne, udah dilanjutin kok. Gumawo ya reviewnya. ^^

**Hee** : ne, ini udah lanjut. Gumawo^^

**Sitha911110** : baiklah akan saya banyakin. Wahh.. Menderita semenderita deritanya? Hahah.. Baiklah akan saya usahakan. Gumawo chingu ^^

**Fanoy5** : hahaha.. Akan saya usahakan. Gumawo reviewnya. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya...

**"Baru dua hari kita tidak bertemu dan kau sudah merindukanku teukie?"**

**"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertingkah seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, ada masalah Kim heechul." **

**"Masih mau protes eoh? Lihat wajahmu yang pucat itu. Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kesini eoh?! Sudah tahu sedang hujan lebat, tapi masih saja nekat. Dasar malaikat pabo!"**

**"Aku tidak peduli kau mau pergi kemana, kau mau pulang atau tidak, aku tidak pernah peduli. Tapi gara-gara kau, istri dan anakku tidak tidur semalaman karena menunggumu. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA EOH?!" **

**"Apa yang kau lakukan Park yongmin. Seperti apa pun dia, dia tetap anakmu. Semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu, itu semua adalah takdir dan kau tak boleh seperti ini!"**

**...**

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

Cast :

Park Leeteuk

Park Donghae

Kim Heechul

Other cast :

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Kim Hyun Joong (Heechul appa)

Author :

Ayu Rahayu

Genre :

Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Drama, Family

Summary :

Ini hanya sedikit keinginan kecilku, bisakah kalian mengabulkannya?

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Seorang namja menggeliat pelan diatas tempat tidur putihnya, keringat dingin terlihat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, kedua alisnya saling bertaut saat merasakan sakit yang teramat dikepalanya.

Dengan perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, raut kesakitan semakin tampak jelas dalam iris hitam kelam itu.

"Arrghh.." erangan mulai terdengar dari bibir pucat itu. Dijambaknya rambutnya sendiri, berharap dengan cara ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang menderanya. Namja bersurai coklat ini tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berlari dengan tergesa kedalam kamar mandi yang berada disudut

kiri kamarnya, saat merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Huueekk.." wajah pucat itu pun semakin terlihat pucat saat namja ini memuntahkan cairan merah pekat itu. Dengan perlahan namja ini mendudukkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa lemas diatas dinginnya lantai kamar mandi. Butir-butir liquid bening itu mulai lolos dari kedua manik hitam miliknya.

"Park Leeteuk kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa sakit ini, kau harus kuat!" ucap namja ini mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Leeteuk pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dengan gontai berjalan menuju nakas didekat tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya laci nakas itu, lalu diraihnya obat-obatan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi konsumsinya.

Setelah meminum semua obatnya, leeteuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit dikepalanya sudah mulai berkurang, namun rasa sesak didadanya masih terasa.

Drrrtt... Drrrrttt

Ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas nakas tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Dengan cepat leeteuk meraih ponselnya itu.

'Chullie'

Nama itu tertera dibalik layar ponsel putih itu.

_"Teukie?"_

"Ne Chullie, waeyo?"

_"Kau tidak tidur?"_

"Tadinya aku tidur. Tapi karena kau, aku jadi terbangun."

_"Jinjjayo?"_

"Emhh.. Jinjja. Jadi kenapa kau menelfon ditengah malam seperti ini eoh?"

_"Molla, perasaanku sedang tidak enak saja. Gwenchana teukie?"_

"Ck! Kau menelfon ditengah malam hanya untuk bertanya itu? Hufftt.. Ne gwenchana."

_"Jinjja? Jangan menyembunyikan apa pun dariku ne."_

"Aigo.. Ne Kim Heechul. Sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi."

_"Awas kalau kau berani menyembunyikan keadaanmu dariku! Ya sudah, tidurlah."_

"Emhh.. Ne. Gumawo."

PIP

Sambungan telfon pun terputus. Leeteuk, namja ini menatap nanar ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Butiran air mata itu kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Bahkan Heechul yang tak ada hubungan darah denganku saja bisa merasakan keadaanku, tapi kenapa appa tidak bisa merasakan apa pun." bisik leeteuk dengan sangat lirih.

.

.

.

Donghae pov

Annyeong.. Apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku?

Ahh.. Aku rasa belum kan. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Lee Donghae.. Tapi aku sudah lama meninggalkan nama itu. Aku bahkan tak sudi lagi dipanggil dengan nama itu. Lee.. Itu adalah marga dari seorang namja paling bejat yang pernah aku kenal. Ya.. Dia adalah ayahku. Aku sangat membencinya, karena dialah yang membuat hidupku dan eomma menjadi menderita. Setiap hari kerjaan namja itu hanya bermain judi, mabuk-mabukan, bahkan tak jarang dia bermain dengan yeoja-yeoja nakal diluar sana. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku dan eomma telah menemukan kehidupan baru kami. Kehidupan baru bersama seorang appa yang sesungguhnya, seorang appa yang benar-benar menyayangi keluarganya, nama Lee Donghae pun sekarang telah berubah menjadi Park Donghae. Dan semua kebahagiaan ini aku dapatkan semenjak eomma menikah dengan Youngmin appa 1 tahun yang lalu. Lalu dimana sekarang namja bejat itu? Ahh.. Namja itu telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dan percaya atau tidak, tapi sungguh aku sangat bahagia atas kepergiannya itu.

Youngmin appa memang bukan appa kandung ku, tapi bersama dialah aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang appa. Walaupun aku hanya anak tiri, tapi Youngmin appa sangat menyayangiku. Dan satu lagi, dikehidupan baruku ini, aku bukan hanya mendapatkan seorang appa tapi aku juga mendapatkan seorang hyung yang sangat baik hati, seorang hyung yang sangat menyayangiku. Kalian pasti mengetahui siapa dia kan?

Benar, dia adalah Park Leeteuk atau sering dipanggil Teukie. Umurku dan Teukie hyung hanya berbeda 2 tahun, lebih tepatnya dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Aku dan Teukie hyung sama-sama bersekolah di sekolah kejuruan _Farmasi, _hanya saja Teukie hyung sudah ditingkat akhir sedangkan aku baru kelas 1.

Kehidupanku yang sekarang memang sangat bahagia, tapi terkadang aku merasa kasian dan tidak enak dengan Teukie hyung. Kasih sayang yang diberikan Youngmin appa padaku dan Teukie hyung sangat berbeda. Ahh.. Bahkan Youngmin appa tak pernah memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Teukie hyung. Youngmin appa selalu membentak bahkan memukul Teukie hyung, sangat berbeda denganku yang selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari Youngmin appa. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa seperti akulah yang anak kandung disini. Dan itu membuatku merasa tak enak dengan Teukie hyung.

Aku tak tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Youngmin appa menjadi sangat membenci Teukie hyung. Tapi jika dilihat dari sikap Youngmin appa itu, sepertinya ini bukanlah masalah yang sepele.

.

.

.

"Park Leeteuk." seorang namja yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat suara seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"Ne Chullie." ucap Leeteuk saat Heechul sahabatnya telah berada disampingnya. Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas.

"Wajahmu pucat Teukie. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Ne, sudah."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Aish.. Ne jinjja. Kau ini selalu saja tidak percaya padaku."

"Bukannya tidak percaya. Hanya saja kau itu kan..."

"TEUKIE HYUNG~" ucapan Heechul tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena teriakan seorang namja yang tengah berlari menuju kearah mereka.

"Yak! Park Donghae. Kau pikir ini hutan eoh. Seenaknya saja teriak-teriak seperti itu." gerutu Heechul, saat namja yang tadi berteriak telah berada tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Teukie hyung, kau bawa jas praktikum tidak? Hari ini aku ada praktikum resep, tapi aku lupa bawa jas." ucap Donghae pada Leeteuk dan tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Heechul tadi.

"Ne hyung bawa. Tunggu dulu." Leeteuk pun membuka tas punggunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jas berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya. Lalu memberikan jas itu pada Donghae.

"Hyung gumawo. Tapi hyung tidak memakainya kan hari ini?"

"Ne tidak. Pakai saja. Ya sudah, hyung kekelas dulu ne." mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, Heechul pun seketika membulatkan matanya. Baru saja dia akan protes, tapi Leeteuk sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

...

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" marah Heechul pada Leeteuk.

"Kenapa? Aku tak melakukan apa pun." jawab Leeteuk dengan santai, senyum terus terpantri diwajah pucatnya.

"Hari ini kita juga ada praktikum. Tapi kenapa kau meminjamkan jas mu padanya eoh?!"

"Gwenchana. Sekali-kali aku juga mau dihukum seperti murid lainnya."

"Ck! Alasan macam apa itu. Aku akan kekelas Donghae, dan mengambil lagi jas mu."

"Jangan!" ucap Leeteuk dengan nada pelan namun terdengar tegas, seketika menghentikan niat Heechul yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya. Heechul pun hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu dengan kasar namja ini meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tepat disamping Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Youngmin pov

"Chagi.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ahh.. Kenapa kau sangat cepat meninggalkanku. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, tapi aku tetap tak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Mianhae.. Bukannya aku tak mau menyayangi Leeteuk seperti dulu, tapi setiap melihat wajahnya, entah kenapa amarah langsung saja menyulut diriku. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak memintamu untuk pulang, sekarang kau pasti masih bersamaku." ucapku sambil terus mengusap sebuah foto dalam bingkai yang menampakkan seorang yeoja yang tengah tersenyum manis. Dia adalah istriku yang telah meninggal. Dan istriku meninggal semua karena anak itu. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku sangat membencinya.

...

Author pov

**Flashback ON**

Seorang namja berumur sekitar 15 tahun tengah duduk dengan sebuah ponsel yang ditempelkan ditelinganya.

"Eomma seminggu lagi Teukie ulang tahun. Teukie mau minta hadiah sama eomma, boleh?"

_"Tentu saja boleh. Teukie mau hadiah apa?"_

"Emhh.. Teukie mau eomma pulang."

_"Ne? Teukie tapi eomma masih ada kerjaan disini. Teukie minta yang lain saja ne."_

"Andwae! Teukie cuma mau, eomma ada disamping Teukie saat ulang tahun Teukie nanti."

_"Huufftt.. Arraseo, nanti eomma pulang ne"_

"Jinjja eomma? Yeeeyyy.. Gumawo eomma~"

_"Ne cheonma chagi. Apa pun pasti eomma berikan untuk malaikatnya eomma ini."_

"Hihihi~ Teukie saayaangg eomma."

_"Eomma juga sangat menyayangi Teukie."_

Saat itu Park Leeteuk sangat bahagia, karena sang eomma yang berada diJepang karena urusan bisnis, akan pulang saat ulang tahunnya nanti. Leeteuk hanya berharap saat dirinya meniup lilin nanti, sang eomma ada disampingnya dan dia sangat ingin menyuapi sang eomma dengan potongan kue pertamanya.

Tapi sayang.. Keinginan Leeteuk itu, sekarang hanya tinggal keinginan. Pesawat yang tumpangi sang eomma, mengalami kecelakaan. Untungnya sang eomma masih ditemukan, tapi ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Sekarang, bukan hanya kehilangan sang eomma. Tapi seorang Park Leeteuk juga kehilangan kasih sayang sang appa. Sang appa yang merasa kejadian ini semua karena Leeteuk, sekarang mulai sangat membenci Leeteuk. Dan hari-hari berat Leeteuk mulai dari situ.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang telah saya katakan minggu lalu. Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan praktikum _Farmakognosi_. Tapi sebelum kita mulai prakteknya, saya harap kalian semua memakai jas praktikum kalian." ucap Kim seongsangnim didepan kelas. Semua murid terlihat sibuk membuka tas dan mengambil jas praktikum mereka. Tapi ada seorang namja, tengah berjalan santai kedepan kelas. Kemudian berdiri didepan Kim seongsangnim.

"Seongsangnim." ucap namja itu.

"Kenapa Leeteuk?"

"Saya lupa membawa jas praktikum saya." mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, Kim seongsangnim pun menghela napas. Leeteuk adalah muridnya yang paling disiplin dan juga pintar. Tapi sekarang Kim seongsangnim merasa kecewa dengan murid kesayangannya ini.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, murid yang tidak mengenakan jas dilarang masuk kedalam lab. Baik itu lab kimia, resep, bahkan lab _Farmakognosi_. Itu sudah aturan dari sekolah."

"Ne saya tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menerima hukumannya. Sekarang kau berdiri ditengah lapangan sampai pelajaran saya ini berakhir." ucap Kim seongsangnim dengan tegas. Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabat dan gurunya didepan pun seketika membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar hukuman yang diberikan Kim seongsangnim untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi seongsangnim, pelajaran ini berakhir 3 jam lagi. Itu sangat lama." protes Heechul.

"Dia salah jadi dia harus menerima hukumannya. Jika kau terus protes maka aku akan menambah hukumannya."

"Sudahlah Chullie, gwenchana. Baiklah seongsangnim, saya menerima hukumannya." ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi Teukie, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah." batin Heechul miris.

...

Praktikum Farmakognosi untuk kelas XII pun hampir selesai. Sedari tadi Heechul tampak sangat tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan praktek yang dikerjakannya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada namja yang sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan sekolah itu.

Praktikum dimulai pada pukul 10.00 dan berakhir pada pukul 12.25 . dan pada jam-jam itu matahari sudah terasa sangat menyengat, apalagi dengan keadaan Leeteuk sekarang. Dan itulah yang membuat Heechul terus memikirkannya. Dia khawatir, Heechul sangat khawatir ketika mengingat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi, menandakan saatnya untuk istirahat. Dan juga menandakan bahwa hukuman untuk Leeteuk telah berakhir. Dengan cepat Heechul keluar lab dan berlari menuju tempat Leeteuk sekarang berdiri.

"Teukie." ucap Heechul saat dirinya telah berada disamping Leeteuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya Heechul saat melihat wajah sahabatnya ini. Dia tampak sangat pucat.

"Chullie~" ucap Leeteuk sangat lemah. Dan...

Bruukk

"Yak! Teukie ireona. Park Leeteuk ireona."

TBC

Jeng.. Jeng..

Wahh saya bener-bener nappeun. Kasian Teuk oppa~ :(

Mianhae oppa~

Dan mianhae juga buat kalian chingu, karena ceritanya jadi tambah gaje. Saya bener-bener sedang buntu sekarang.

Baiklah, saya harus menyiapkan diri untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Gumawo buat kalian chingu ^^

Dan saya masih mengharapkan review kalian ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya..

**"Park Leeteuk kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh kalah dengan rasa sakit ini, kau harus kuat!" **

**"Bahkan Heechul yang tak ada hubungan darah denganku saja bisa merasakan keadaanku, tapi kenapa appa tidak bisa merasakan apa pun." **

**"Wajahmu pucat Teukie. Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"**

**"Teukie hyung, kau bawa jas praktikum tidak? Hari ini aku ada praktikum resep, tapi aku lupa bawa jas."**

**"Gwenchana. Sekali-kali aku juga mau dihukum seperti murid lainnya."**

**"Yak! Teukie ireona. Park Leeteuk ireona."**

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

Cast :

Park Leeteuk

Kim Heechul

Park Donghae

Other cast :

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Kim Hyun Joong (Heechul appa)

Author :

Ayu Rahayu

Genre :

Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Drama, Family

Summary :

Ini hanya sedikit keinginan kecilku, bisakah kalian mengabulkannya?

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"Yak! Teukie ireona. Park Leeteuk ireona." teriak Heechul panik saat tiba-tiba tubuh Leeteuk ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat, peluh pun telah mengalir deras diwajahnya. Dengan sigap Heechul langsung menggendong tubuh Leeteuk dan membawanya pergi.

"Teukie bertahanlah." bisik Heechul disela-sela kepanikannya. Tak dipedulikannya semua murid yang tengah istirahat menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Namja ini hanya terus berlari, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membawa sahabatnya ini dengan segera ke _rumah sakit._

Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah. Heechul pun dengan segera memasukkan Leeteuk kedalam mobilnya dan dengan cepat namja ini menjalankan mobil _sport_ merahnya ini menuju rumah sakit.

"Teukie kau harus bertahan."

.

.

.

Tik.. Tak.. Tik.. Tak..

Dentingan jam terdengar memecah kesunyian malam, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Diatas ranjang putih itu, terlihat seorang namja tengah terbaring lengkap dengan baju khas rumah sakit serta _masker oksigen_ dan _infus_ yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namja ini masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Teukie kenapa belum sadar~" lirih Heechul yang duduk dikursi yang berada di samping ranjang Leeteuk. Tangannya menggenggam hangat telapak tangan sahabatnya yang masih belum sadarkan diri ini.

Ckleekk

Suara pintu terbuka, masuklah seorang namja paruh baya dengan baju putih dan _stetoskop_ yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Appa, kenapa Teukie belum sadar juga? Dia sudah tidur terlalu lama." ucap Heechul pada namja paruh baya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Leeteuk.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Appa sengaja menyuntikan obat tidur untuknya." jawab namja yang ternyata adalah Kim Hyung Joong, ayah dari Heechul dan juga dokter yang marawat Leeteuk.

Hyung Joong pun berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Leeteuk, dan kembali memeriksa keadaan namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri ini.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Kalau begitu appa pergi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi appa." ucap Hyung Joong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Heechul hanya diam, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucat Leeteuk yang sedikit tertutupi oleh _masker oksigen_ yang dipasang untuk membantunya bernapas.

Drrrtttt.. Drrrttt..

Suara getar ponsel Heechul, akhirnya kembali menyadarkan namja ini. Dengan pelan diraihnya ponselnya itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Heechul hyung, apa Leeteuk hyung ada bersamamu? Sedari tadi dia belum pulang. Kami sangat mencemaskannya."_

"Benarkah? Apa ayahnya juga mencemaskannya?."

_"Emhh.. Itu..."_

"Ck! Aku tahu itu. Ini semua karenamu. Aku harus kembali melihanya lemah seperti ini, dan ini semua karenamu!"

_"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."_

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu cemas, dia akan baik-baik saja denganku!"

_"Tapi hyun..."_

PIP

Namja diseberang sana belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi Heechul sudah memutuskan panggilan itu. Kembali ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya yang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri itu.

"Teukie, gwenchana. Aku dan appa akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang-orang itu ne. Nanti mereka akan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan malaikat sepertimu."

.

.

.

Donghae pov

"Tapi hyun..."

PIP

"Aish.. Dasar Heechul hyung, aku kan belum selesai berbicara." gerutuku kesal saat Heechul hyung memutuskan panggilanku secara sepihak, padahal masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudnya tadi." bisikku pelan. Aku ingat kembali ucapan Heechul hyung sebelum mengakhiri panggilanku.

_"Ck! Aku tahu itu. Ini semua karenamu. Aku harus kembali melihanya lemah seperti ini, dan ini semua karenamu!"_

Kutatap ponsel ditangannku. Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kembali pembicaraanku dan Heechul hyung tadi. Nada bicara Heechul hyung tadi sangat berbeda, terdengar seperti sedang... Marah. Heechul hyung memang orang yang emosional tapi tadi, sangat berbeda dari ada apa antara Heechul hyung dan Teukie hyung.

Ahh.. Sudahlah. Aku tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam. Semoga Teukie hyung baik-baik saja. Lagi pula sekarang kan dia sedang bersama Heechul hyung, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Heechul hyung pasti akan menjaga Teukie hyung.

Lebih baik sekarang aku memberi tahu eomma, kalau Teukie hyung sedang bersama Heechul hyung. Dari tadi eomma sangat gelisah memikirkan Teukie hyung, sampai-sampai eomma menyuruhku untuk menghubungi semua teman Teukie hyung yang aku kenal.

Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk menemui eomma. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat appa dan eomma sedang duduk diruang keluarga, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menemui eomma.

...

Author pov

"Aku bahagia, karena kau mau menerima Donghae. Kau menyayangi Donghae, memperlakukan Donghae layaknya anakmu sendiri." ucap Hyera dengan iris coklat madunya yang terus memandang sang suami yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Donghae memang anak ku." jawab Youngmin santai sambil membaca koran ditangannya.

"Ne, Donghae anakmu. Tapi Leeteuk adalah darah dagingmu. Berhentilah hidup dimasa lalu, Leeteuk tak bersalah. Seandainya dia tahu akan terjadi seperti itu, dia juga tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk pulang."

"Aku sibuk, tak ada waktu untuk membahas anak itu." dengan kasar Youngmin meletakkan korannya diatas meja kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hyera. Hyera pun hanya menatap sedih kepergian sang suami.

.

.

.

Kelopak itu dengan perlahan mulai terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam kelam yang indah. Ditelisik sekelilingnya, putih. Aroma menyengat langsung menyambut penciumannya dan sekarang dia tahu, bahwa dia kembali berada di _Rumah Sakit._

"Chullie~" bisik namja ini saat melihat sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang direbahkan diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Mian, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." batin Leeteuk. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tangannya yang masih terasa lemas itu, diletakkannya tangannya diatas kepala sahabatnya, dengan lembut Leeteuk mengelus surai hitam sahabatnya.

_..._

"Eughh.." Heechul mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Posisi tidurnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman dan menyiksa untuk tulang punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi Kim Heechul." sapa Leeteuk dengan riang.

"Teukie?" Heechul pun melebarkan matanya saat suara Leeteuk menyapanya. Ditatapnya wajah sang sahabat, ternyata wajah itu sudah tak terlalu pucat, _masker oksigen_ yang semalaman terpasang pun telah terlepas. Senyum seketika merekah dibibir namja ini.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Heechul pun langsung meraih tubuh yang masih terlihat lemah itu untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. Leeteuk pun hanya tersenyum, dengan perlahan namja ini membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Chullie, kau terlalu erat memelukku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tapi jika kau seperti ini, kau bisa membuatku kembali memakai _masker oksigen_ itu. Aku sangat tersiksa jika memakai alat itu Chullie." lirih Leeteuk dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dengan sangat terpaksa Heechul pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arraseo, mianhae."

"Ne, gwenchana. Sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap, jika tidak kau bisa terlambat masuk sekolah."

"Aku tidak akan sekolah hari ini. Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Emhh.. Baiklah, aku beri kau 2 pilihan. Pertama, kau pergi ke sekolah sekarang dan aku akan menunggumu disini sambil istirahat atau sekarang kita berangkat ke sekolah berdua. Jadi yang mana pilihanmu Kim Heechul."

"Yak! Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu."

"Arraseo, aku rasa kau memilih pilihan yang kedua. Kajja kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Leeteuk dengan perlahan mulai berniat bangkit dari tidurnya. Heechul yang melihat itu pun, dengan segera menahan tubuh Leeteuk.

"Yak! Arraseo, aku akan bersiap-siap lalu berangkat sekolah sekarang."

Senyum Leeteuk pun merekah, saat melihat Heechul berjalan keluar ruang rawatnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Setelah Heechul benar-benar pergi. Leeteuk pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. Rasanya sangat lelah." bisik namja ini. Kembali dipejamkannya matanya, berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

.

.

.

Dikantin sekolah, terlihat Heechul sedang duduk termenung. Tangannya terus mengaduk-aduk minuman dihadapannya, matanya terus menatap lurus kedepan.

"Huuuftt.." entah sudah berapa kali terdengar helaan napas namja ini. Direbahkannya kepalanya diatas meja kantin.

"Kenapa lama sekali. Aku ingin cepat pulang, Teukie pasti kesepian." bisik namja ini.

"Hyung, Teukie hyung kemana?" suara seorang namja yang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya, akhirnya menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunannya. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya, menatap namja itu.

"Dia sedang istirahat."

"Istirahat? Memangnya dia kenapa hyung? Teukie hyung sakit?"

"Iya dia sakit. Lalu kenapa, apa pedulimu. Dia sakit atau tidak, kalian juga tidak akan pernah pedulikan?!"

"Hyung, dia memang bukan hyung kandungku. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, dia satu-satunya hyung yang aku miliki. Aku sangat mencemaskannya hyung, dia kenapa? Apa dia kelelahan lagi? Kalau begitu, aku berharap setelah dia beristirahat, dia akan segera sembuh. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampaikan salamku padanya. Katakan padanya, bahwa aku sangat merindukannya." Donghae pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ditatapnya Heechul yang masih duduk dihadapannya itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tapi dia tidak akan bisa sembuh Hae." bisik Heechul namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Donghae. Donghae pun mengurungkan niatnya, kembali di balikkan tubuhnya dan ditatapnya Heechul yang tengah menunduk sedih.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"_ALL Stadium 4"_

"_ALL_? apa maksudmu itu..."

"_Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia_. Dia sakit Hae, dia sangat sakit."

TBC

Gumawo yang uda baca dan review :)

Mian kalau ceritanya malah tambah gaje~

**Balasan Review..**

**Sfsjclouds** : penyakitnya cuma satu kok chingu. Nanti pasti appanya sadar, tapi belum sekarang. Soalnya saya belum puas bikin Teuk oppa menderita :D

**Ameliachan** : ahh.. Gumawo chingu :)

Ne saya akan berusaha lagi, gumawo sarannya :)

**Hyuashiya** : gumawo chingu :)

**Fanoy5** : keterlaluan yaa? Ahh.. Mian :(

**Wonhaesung love** : ne, ini uda lanjut. Gumawo :)

**Abilhikmah** : hehehhe :)

**Teuki-Angel** : Chullie oppa akan selalu bentu Teuk opoa kok :)

: ne uda lanjut :)

**TeukTeukTeukie** : ne, kalau emang gak banyak tugas. Saya akan usahakan selalu update cepat. :)

** .75470** : iya chingu, saya typo(s). Mianhae chingu :(

Sampai kapan boongnya? Emhh. Mungkin sampai dia tidak tahan lagi ^^

Gumawo sarannya :)

**Angelika park **: mian terlambat updatenya. Saya sedang banyak tugas sekolah. Ne, saya juga suka liat Teuk oppa menderita, tapi cuma di FF ^^

**Kim min soo **: ne gwenchana :)

Ne, oppa sakit. Soalnya saya suka liat oppa sakit-sakit. Tapi cuma di dunia FF ^^

..

Nahh.. Gumawo untuk semua saran dan masukannya chingu ^^

Gamawo juga untuk Reviewnya :)

#BOW


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya..

**"Appa, kenapa Teukie belum sadar juga? Dia sudah tidur terlalu lama." **

**"Ck! Aku tahu itu. Ini semua karenamu. Aku harus kembali melihanya lemah seperti ini, dan ini semua karenamu!"**

**"Ne, Donghae anakmu. Tapi Leeteuk adalah darah dagingmu. Berhentilah hidup dimasa lalu, Leeteuk tak bersalah. Seandainya dia tahu akan terjadi seperti itu, dia juga tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk pulang."**

**"Mian, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." **

**" Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia . Dia sakit Hae, dia sangat sakit."**

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

**Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Kim Heechul

Park Donghae

**Other cast :**

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Kim Hyun Joong (Heechul appa)

Cho Kyuhyun

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Drama, Family

**Summary :**

Aku ingin kau memelukku, aku ingin kau tersenyum hangat kearahku. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan, bisakah kau mengabulkannya... Appa~

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

Leeteuk pov

Sekarang disinilah aku berada, disebuah gedung putih yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam aroma obat-obatan, orang-orang yang terus berlalu lalang dengan keadaan mereka masing-masing. Rasanya sangat miris saat melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh gedung ini.

"Kenapa didunia ini harus ada rasa sakit?" gumamku pelan. Tak peduli jika tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri setiap koridor gedung bernama _rumah sakit _ini. Mataku terus menelisik sekelilingku, menatap seriap raut wajah orang-orang yang dirawat disini. Hingga langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat seorang namja kecil yang tengah duduk dikursi roda dengan kaki mungilnya yang tertutupi oleh perban putih itu. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati namja itu.

"Annyeong.." sapaku saat aku telah berada didepan namja kecil ini.

"Ahh.. Annyeong.." balas namja itu dengan senyum khas anak kecilnya. Ahh.. Terlihat sangat manis, aku sangat gemas dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" aku pun bersimpuh dihadapannya, mencoba menyamakan tubuhku dengannya yang sedang duduk dikursi roda.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau hyung?" jawabnya riang.

"Aku Park Leeteuk. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Teukie hyung."

"Hyung juga pakai infus, hyung sakit?" tanyanya padaku saat dilihatnya tanganku sedang menggandeng sebuah tiang besi yang menjadi alat untuk menggantung _labu infus_ yang masih terpasang dipergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Ne, hyung juga sakit." jawabku.

"Hyung sakit apa? Kelihatannya hyung sehat-sehat saja." ucap namja kecil itu. Seketika senyumku pun memudar, namja ini memang benar, aku terlihat sehat-sehat saja jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi didalam, hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana rasanya saat sakit itu kembali muncul.

"Tapi setidaknya hyung masih lebih beruntung. Karena hyung masih bisa berjalan dan berlari-larian. Jadi hyung masih bisa bermain bersama appa. Coba lihat Kyunie, seharian hanya duduk dikursi roda. Kyu jadi tidak bisa bermain bersama appa lagi." ucap Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya, dengan pelan aku mengelus kakinya yang terbalut perban itu.

...

Author pov

"Suatu hari nanti kaki ini pasti bisa berjalan lagi. Dan kaki ini akan membawamu berlari-lari dan bermain bersama appa mu lagi. Harapan itu masih ada Kyu, kau harus percaya itu." ucap Leeteuk lembut, senyum merekah dibibirnya.

Melihat senyuman tulus Leeteuk, seketika membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Wahh.. Hyung. Kata-kata mu itu sama seperti apa yang biasa appa ucapkan padaku."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne jinjja. Kata appa, aku tidak boleh berhenti berharap. Karena Tuhan tidak pernah menutup mataNya. Jadi aku harus percaya bahwa harapan itu ada." ucapan Kyuhyun pun mampu membuat Park Leeteuk tersentuh. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Leeteuk dengan spontan memeluk tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan namja yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini, namun detik kemudian Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

"Kau benar, harapan itu masih ada. Gumawo Kyu." bisik Leeteuk lembut. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum.

"Kyunie." suara berat seorang namja paruh baya, akhirnya menyadarkan Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun dengan cepat melepas pelukanya dan berdiri menghadap sang namja paruh baya itu.

"Appa." ucap Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya sang appa telah berdiri dibelakang kursi rodanya.

"Appa kenalkan, dia Leeteuk hyung. Teman barunya Kyunie." lanjut Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Leeteuk pada sang appa.

"Annyeong ajjushi." ucap Leeteuk sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan dibalas dengan senyuman ramah dari ayah Kyuhyun ini.

"Baiklah Kyu, kita harus pergi bertemu untuk memeriksakan kakimu ini." ucap sang ayah sambil mengelus lembut pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu ne. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu hyung."

"Ne, hyung juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Fighting Kyu!"

Ayah Kyuhyun pun mendorong kursi roda sang anak. Menjauh meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian mereka.

TES

Setetes air mata akhirnya turun dengan mulus menelusuri pipi pucat Leeteuk.

"Appa~" bisiknya.

Ditundukkannya kepalanya menatap kakinya yang hanya beralaskan sepasang sandal tipis rumah sakit. Liquid bening itu masih setia turun, tak dipedulikannya tatapan beberapa pasien dan suster yang berlalu lalang dikoridor ini. Rasa rindunya pada sang appa dan juga rasa sakit ditubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa membendung tetesan bening itu. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan namja rapuh ini menangis. Setidaknya, biarkan cara ini membuat perasaannya sedikit teras tenang.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan langkah tergesa, terus berjalan menelusuri setiap koridor rumah sakit ini. Air mata tampak telah menganak sungai dipipi putihnya.

"Leeteuk hyung~" tak henti-hentinya namja ini menggumamkan nama itu.

...

Donghae pov

_"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia . Dia sakit Hae, dia sangat sakit."_

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul hyung tadi terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Membuatku tak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari menelusuri setiap koridor di rumah sakit ini, aku tak peduli jika nanti aku akan mendapat hukuman karena aku telah meninggalkan sekolah di jam pelajaran. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah dengan cepat bertemu dengannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

_"Ingat Hae, dia tidak ingin kau atau keluargamu tahu tentang penyakitnya ini. Jadi jika bertemu dengannya, kau harus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa pun."_

Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul hyung. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan menghapus air mata yang telah membasahi pipi ku.

"Hufftt.." kuhembuskan nafas ku, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Untuk beberapa detik, aku hanya berdiri, berharap agar air mata ku tidak kembali menetes. Setelah merasa tenang, aku pun kembali melangkahkan kaki ku.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat ku lihat seorang namja yang sangat aku kenali, namja yang saat ini sangat ingin aku temui sekarang tengah berdiri menunduk didepanku, tampaknya dia tengah menangis. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya.

...

Author pov

"Leeteuk hyung~" bisik Donghae pelan, saat dirinya telah berdiri didepan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang sangat mengenal suara itu pun, segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk karena menangis tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Leeteuk saat dilihatnya sang dongsaeng telah berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

"Hae? Dari mana kau tahu jika aku ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan sebuah kekhawatiran. Donghae yang melihat raut wajah itu pun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, dengan cepat dipeluknya tubuh sang hyung.

"Hyung mianhae. Ini semua karena aku, gara-gara hyung meminjamkan jas praktikum padaku, hyung jadi dihukum. Mianhae hyung, hyung sakit seperti ini semua karena aku. Mianhae~" lirih Donghae, dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh yang terasa semakin kurus itu. Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Hae.. Ini bukan salah mu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis ne." ucap Leeteuk lembut.

"Hiks.. Hyung.. Mianhae~"

"Sudahlah Hae, lagi pula sore nanti aku sudah bisa pulang."

"Hiks.. Jinjja?"

"Ne, jinjja. Sekarang kita kembali ke dalam ne."

.

.

.

"Teukie kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri. Kemana Donghae? Bukannya tadi dia menemanimu." ucap Kim Hyung Joong pada Leeteuk yang masih terlihat duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Ne aku bisa ajjushi. Tadi Donghae pergi, katanya dia ada tugas mencari 5 tumbuhan herbal. Jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarku pulang." ucap Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulangnya besok saja ne. Besok kau bisa diantar Heechul atau Donghae. Ottokhae?" mendengar kekhawatiran dokter Kim yang menurutnya berlebihan itu, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Leeteuk pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti appa kandungnya itu.

"Gwenchana. Aku bisa sendiri, ajjushi jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tahu aku sedang sakit, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri kan?" ucap Leeteuk sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada dokter Kim.

"Hufft.. Arraseo. Oya, kau harus janji sesuatu pada ajjushi." dokter Kim pun merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya.

"Janji apa ajjushi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kau harus janji, kau jangan sampai terlambat makan, jangan terlalu lelah. Dan yang paling penting, kau jangan sampai lupa meminum obatmu. Yaksok?" ucap dokter Kim.

"Ne, yaksok." Leeteuk pun kembali memeluk sang ajjushi. Dan dibalas hangat oleh dokter Kim ini.

.

.

.

Leeteuk pov

Akhirnya aku keluar juga dari tempat itu, benar-benar sangat melegakan. Walaupun aku harus pulang sendiri, karena Donghae dan Heechul yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengantarku. Tapi gwenchana, yang penting sekarang aku sudah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Aku pulang.." ucapku saat aku telah memasuki rumahku ini.

"Teukie? Aigo.. Akhirnya kau pulang juga nak.. Dari mana saja kau eoh? Eomma sangat mencemaskanmu." senyumku mengembang saat kulihat eomma menyambut kedatanganku.

"Mianhae eomma. Aku ada tugas jadi aku menginap di rumah Heechul." ucapku berbohong. Mianhae eomma.

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Kau masih ingat jalan pulang rupanya eoh!" ucap appa yang tanpa aku sadari telah berada didepanku dan eomma. Aku pun menunduk, sungguh aku merasa takut, appa pasti sangat marah.

...

Author pov

"Sudahlah suamiku. Teukie pasti lelah, chagi kembalilah kekamarmu ne. Istirahatlah." ucap sang eomma mencoba menengahi antara Leeteuk dan Youngmin. Leeteuk pun mengangguk patuh, tapi baru saja Leeteuk akan melangkahkan kakinya, Youngmin dengan Keras menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur diatas dinginnya lantai rumah mewah ini.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU EOH!" bentak Youngmin. Hyera yang melihat itu pun tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Dengan cepat yeoja ini berlari kearah sang suami, berusaha mencegah sang suami melakukan hal yang lebih keras lagi pada sang anak tiri.

"Sudahlah suamiku. Jebal~" mohon Hyera pada sang suami. Tapi Youngmin seakan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran sang istri. Amarah telah merasukinya, sehingga tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mencegahnya.

"Appa mianhae~ aku dari rumah Heechul mengerjakan tugas~" ucap Leeteuk dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Ck! Dasar anak tak berguna. Ternyata selama ini aku hanya membuang-buang uangku hanya untuk memelihara seorang anak tak berguna sepertimu!" Youngmin pun mencengkram kerah baju Leeteuk.

"Mianhae appa mianhae~" ucap Leeteuk dengan berurai air mata. Youngmin melihat air mata itu, Youngmin pun melihat raut wajah sedih itu. Tapi semua itu tak bisa membuat seorang Park Youngmin luluh, melihat itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin melakukan yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih keras lagi pada anak kandungnya ini.

"Mianhae? Ck! Dasar anak SIAL!"

Bugh

TBC

Annyeoongg... Akhirnya saya comeback... :D

Ahh.. Mianhae saya baru bisa posting sekarang, belakangan ini saya banyak tugas dan laporan-laporan yang harus saya selesaikan. Makanya dengan terpaksa saya harus menunda FF ini :'(

Terus sebenarnya uda seminggu kemarin saya mau posting, tapi lagi-lagi saya mendapat halangan. Folder yang menyimpan FF saya kehapus, dan akhirnya semua FF saya hilang :'(

Saya terpaksa harus menulis kembali lanjutan Last Wish ini. Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatan saya :'(

Semoga saja masih ada yang mau membaca FF saya ini. :')

Oya, gumawo untuk semua reviewnya. Dukungan kalian benar-benar membuat saya bisa kembali bersemangat :')

Kamsahamnida... :D

#BOW


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya..

**"Kenapa didunia ini harus ada rasa sakit?"**

**"Hyung sakit apa? Kelihatannya hyung sehat-sehat saja."**

**"Suatu hari nanti kaki ini pasti bisa berjalan lagi. Dan kaki ini akan membawamu berlari-lari dan bermain bersama appa mu lagi. Harapan itu masih ada Kyu, kau harus percaya itu."**

**"Hae.. Ini bukan salah mu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis ne." **

**"Sudahlah suamiku. Teukie pasti lelah, chagi kembalilah kekamarmu ne. Istirahatlah."**

**"Ck! Dasar anak tak berguna. Ternyata selama ini aku hanya membuang-buang uangku hanya untuk memelihara seorang anak tak berguna sepertimu!"**

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

**Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Kim Heechul

Park Donghae

**Other cast :**

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Kim Hyun Joong (Heechul appa)

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Drama, Family

**Summary :**

Aku ingin kau memelukku, aku ingin kau tersenyum hangat kearahku. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan, bisakah kau mengabulkannya... Appa~

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

"Mianhae? Ck! Dasar anak SIAL!"

Bugh

Satu pukulan akhirnya berhasil mendarat diperut Leeteuk.

"Eugh.." lenguhnya kesakitan.

"ANAK TAK BERGUNA!"

Bugh

Sekali lagi. Youngmin berhasil mendaratkan tendangannya didada sang anak. Membuat Leeteuk terjatuh tersungkur dilantai.

"Appo~" bisik Leeteuk hampir tak bersuara. Ditelungkupkannya tubuhnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Youngmin. Tapi belum sempat sakit itu mereda, sang appa kembali menghujaminya dengan pukulan lainnya.

Bugh

"Uhuukk.." cairan merah pekat itu akhirnya berhasil keluar saat Youngmin kembali mendaratkan tendangannya diperut sang anak.

"Uhuuk.. Uhukk.." cairan itu terus keluar, membuat lantai keramik keluarga Park yang awalnya putih sekarang telah ternodai oleh cairan merah pekat itu.

Hyera yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung memandangi Leeteuk dari kejauhan, seketika memekik keras saat dilihatnya sang anak tiri tengah terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah. Dengan langkah cepat Hyera berlari menghampiri Leeteuk yang sudah terbaring dengan darah yang telah menodai wajah putihnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK YOUNGMIN?!" teriak Hyera saat dirinya telah berdiri dihadapan sang suami. Dengan mata yang telah membentuk aliran anak sungai, yeoja cantik ini menatap kedalam manik sang suami.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini eoh?! Kau sudah melukainya, biar bagaimana pun dia adalah anak kita. Dan sekarang dengan tanganmu sendiri kau melukainya. Ayah macam apa kau ini eoh?!" dengan amarah yang memuncak Hyera menatap Youngmin yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Anak kita? Dia? Ck! Anak kita hanya Park Donghae dan dia bukan siapa-siapa!" ucap Youngmin dengan tegas, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam nada bicaranya. Tanpa disadarinya Leeteuk terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka. Senyum miris terpantri diwajahnya.

"Ternyata benar, bagi appa. Aku sudah tak ada artinya lagi." batinnya lirih. Dengan susah payah, namja ini mencoba bangkit, setelah berhasil berdiri dari posisinya, dengan langkah gontai Leeteuk berjalan mendekati sang appa dan eomma yang masih terlihat saling menatap.

"Appa~ sebegitu bencinya kah appa padaku? Tak ada kah sedikit saja tempat untukku dihati appa?" lirih Leeteuk.

"Aku sangat membencimu! Dan bagiku, kau itu tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh. Dan aku sangat berharap agar kau tak muncul lagi dalam hidupku!" jawab Youngmin tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Leeteuk yang telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, malam ini harapan appa akan terkabulkan. Aku akan pergi dan aku tak akan pernah muncul dalam hidup appa, eomma dan juga Donghae." mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, seketika Hyera yang berada disampingnya terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Mau kemana dia?

"Teukie apa maksudmu, nak? Jangan seperti ini. Jebal~" ucap Hyera sedikit memohon, air mata telah membanjiri wajahnya. Leeteuk pun berbalik menatap sang eomma tiri yang selama ini telah merawatnya, senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Tangan namja itu pun mulai terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Hyera.

"Eomma gumawo karena sudah mau menjadi eomma ku. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma dan juga Donghae. Dan tolong jaga appa ne eomma." ucap Leeteuk. Dengan air mata yang telah menggantung disudut matanya, namja ini merengkuh tubuh sang eomma. Hyera pun membalas pelukan sang anak. Youngmin pun hanya berdiri mematung melihat istri dan anak yang dibencinya tengah saling berpelukan dihadapannya.

"Teukie jangan pergi ne chagi, jebal~" ucap Hyera. Leeteuk pun melepaskn pelukannya, lalu ditatapnya sang eomma dengan senyum yang masih bertengger manis dibibirnya.

"Anio eomma, aku harus pergi. Ini adalah keinginan appa. Jadi sebagai anak baik, aku harus menurutinya kan?" Leeteuk pun berbalik dan berganti menjadi menatap sang appa, sebelum akhirnya Leeteuk melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan rumah yang telah ditinggalinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Sebenarnya ada sedikit harapan yang terbesit dalam benaknya, berharap agar sang appa memeluknya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi, berharap agar sang appa meralat ucapannya dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Leeteuk. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan semu, karena semakin Leeteuk melangkah pergi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Hyera yang berteriak memanggil Leeteuk sedangkan Youngmin terus menahan tubuh Hyera yang terus meronta ingin menyusul Leeteuk.

"LEPASKAN AKU! TEUKIE JANGAN PERGI! JEBAL" teriak Hyera yang masih berusaha lepas dari dekapan sang suami.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia pergi. Dia berada disini juga tak ada gunanya kan. Jadi biarkan saja dia pergi." ucap Youngmin dengan sangat entengnya, membuat Hyera akhirnya terdiam.

"Kau benar. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang tuan Park Youngmin yang terhormat. Kau bahagia? Kau puas? Sekarang kau berhasil, dia sudah pergi. Ck! Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau sama kejamnya dengan mantan suamiku. Aku kecewa denganmu.!" ucap Hyera dengan tegas, lalu yeoja ini pun berlalu meninggalkan Youngmin.

.

.

.

**Sebulan kemudian...**

Donghae Pov.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kepergian Leeteuk hyung. Dan sekarang keadaan rumah benar-benar kacau, eomma sekarang menjadi pendiam dan sering mengurung dirinya didalam kamar hyung ku itu. Sedangkan appa... Sudahlah, sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku salah telah mengagumi sosok berwibawa yang sering aku panggil 'appa' itu.

"Hyung kau dimana? bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang hyung? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku merindukan senyummu, aku merindukan pelukan hangatmu." tanpa terasa air mata ku kembali menetes. Sebenarnya keadaanku tidak jauh berbeda dengan eomma, selalu menangis ditengah malam bahkan terkadang aku akan tertidur sambil memeluk foto hyung malaikat ku itu. Sangat menyedihkan bukan? Dan semua ini terjadi karena seseorang yang sekarang aku panggil appa.

Kalian mungkin bertanya, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan keberadaan Teukie hyung pada sahabat dekatnya Heechul hyung? Aku sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali, dan reaksinya selalu sama. Marah, membentak bahkan mendiamkan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

...

**Flashback..**

Author pov

"Hyung, aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui dimana Teukie hyung sekarang? Hyung jebal, beri tahu aku." ucap Donghae dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya, dengan nada memohon namja ini terus bersujud dihadapan Heechul. Bahkan tak dipedulikannya tatapan murid-murid disekelilingnya.

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, aku tidak tahu."

"Bukankah kau sahabatnya, seharusnya kau..."

"Dan kau dongsaengnya. Jika kau yang dongsaengnya saja tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana, apa lagi aku yang hanya orang luar."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sudah lah. Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan menanyakan tentang dia lagi padaku. Karena jawabanku akan tetap sama."

.

.

.

**"Appa!" seorang bocah kecil terpekik girang saat melihat sang appa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Namja mungil berkulit putih iti pun berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk mendekat pada sosok berwibawa itu.**

**Sang appa yang melihat bocah kecilnya berlari kearahnya pun mulai merentangkan tangan kekarnya dan dengan sigap sang appa menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya masuk dalam dekapannya.**

**"Kau merindukan appa?" mendengar pertanyaan sang appa, namja mungil itu pun mengangguk dengan semangatmya sambil menunjukkan senyum polos dibibirnya.**

**"Ne, sangat merindukan appa. Sekarang mana hadiah buat Teukie?"**

**"Aigo, appa baru pulang dan jagoan appa ini sudah meminta hadiah?"**

**"Tentu saja. Itu hukuman buat appa karena appa telah meninggalkan Teukie sangat lama."**

**"Tapikan appa hanya pergi selama sebulan." sang appa pun mengelus sayang helaian coklat yang timbuh dikepala sang anak.**

**"Kata eomma sebulan itu 30 hari dan bagi Teukie, 30 hari itu sangat lama. Jadi appa harus dihukum" celoteh namja kecil itu dengan lucunya membuat sang appa akhirnya tertawa."**

**"Baiklah, ini hadiah buat malaikat kecil appa." ucap sang appa sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih pada sang anak.**

**"Yeeiii... Eomma lihat Teukie dapat hadiah dari appa." dengan girang bocah ini menunjukkan hadiahnya pada sang eomma yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.**

**"Setelah mendapat hadiah, sekarang apa yang harus Teukie ucapkan pada appa eoh?" **

**"Gumawo appa." ucap Teukie dengan polosnya. Melihat itu sang appa pun kembali membawa tubuh sang anak kedalam dekapannya.**

**"Haneul, malaikat kecil kita ini sangat lucu. Aku sangat menyayanginya." ucap sang appa sambil menatap sang istri dihadapannya.**

**"Aku pun begitu. Park Youngmin dan Park Leeteuk, kalian adaplah kebahagiaanku."**

**...**

Seorang namja terlihat tengah terbaring lemah didalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi warna putih itu. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh alat-alat yang menjadi penopang hidupnya. Wajahnya sangat damai, sehingga saat dilihat secara sekilas namja ini seperti tengah tertidur lelap. Tak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali suara dari alat bernama _Elektrokardiogram _yang menjafi bukti bahwa jantung namja ini masih berdetak.

Wajahnya kini terlah menjadi pucat pasi, pipinya pun kini terlihat semakin tirus setiap harinya, bahkan bibir merah cherry yang biasanya selalu menampilkan senyum manis itu kini telah berubah menjadi putih pucat. Keadaannya ini membuat namja yang sedari tadi duduk disisi lain ranjang itu menatapnnya dengan tatapan miris.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini. Aku mohon bangunlah." ucap namja itu, setetes cairan bening telah meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua sudut matanya. Tangannya pun terulus membelai pipi tirus nan pucat itu dengan lembut.

"Jebal... Cepatlah sadar." lirih namja ini.

TBC

Akhirnya saya comeback... :D

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, soalnya saya ada ulangan selama 2 minggu setelah itu classmeeting selama seminggu dan beberapa kesibukan lainnya.

Saya bener-bener minta maaf.

Dan maaf juga kalo FF ini semakin gaje aja.

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca :D

Gumawo... Saya tetap menunggu dari review kalian.. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST WISH**

**(Saranghae appa)**

**Cast :**

Park Leeteuk

Kim Heechul

Park Donghae

**Other cast :**

Park Yongmin (Leeteuk appa)

Park Hyera (Donghae eomma)

Kim Hyun Joong (Heechul appa)

**Author :**

Ayu Rahayu

**Genre :**

Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Drama, Family

**Summary :**

Aku ingin kau memelukku, aku ingin kau tersenyum hangat kearahku. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan, bisakah kau mengabulkannya... Appa~

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7

**"Haneul, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."**

**"Aku juga, aku merindukanmu dan juga malaikat kecil kita. Walaupun sekarang dia telah tumbuh menjadi namja dewasa, tapi dia tetap malaikat kecil kita.''**

**"..."**

**"Kenapa kau diam? Dia masih malaikat kita kan? Buah hati kita. Benarkan?"**

**"Dia..."**

**"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya atas apa yang sudah terjadi."**

**"Tapi karena dia, kau harus..."**

**"Semua itu bukan kesalahannya. Saat itu dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan agar kedua orang tuanya hadir diacara ulang tahunnya. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Pada hari ulang tahunnya, dia justru harus kehilangan ibunya dan juga kasih sayang ayahnya."**

**"..."**

**"Kita dulu pernah membuat janji. Janji untuk menjaga dan melindungi malaikat titipan Tuhan itu. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menjaganya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari atas sini tanpa bisa menyentuh ataupun memeluknya. Sekarang hanya ada kau, kau harus menepati janji itu. Jaga malaikat kita."**

**"Tapi setiap aku melihat dia, aku selalu teringat kejadian itu. Aku belum bisa menerima semua ini."**

**"Seharusnya aku bahagia disini, tapi setiap malam aku selalu melihat dia menangis dan merintih kesakitan, itu membuatku tidak tenang. Jika kau sudah tidak ingin menjaganya, maka biarkan dia pergi bersamaku."**

**"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan membawanya?"**

**"Dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis, terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya. Dia adalah anakku, aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti itu. Jadi jika kau sudah tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, maka aku akan membawanya bersamaku."**

**"Andwae! Aku akan menjaganya. Biarkan dia bersamaku."**

**"Jangan sampai penyesalan itu menghampirimu Kim Youngmin. Jangan sampai."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngmin pov.

Malam ini aku kembali terbangun ditengah malam. Sudah beberapa malam, Haneul selalu muncul dalam tidurku. Dan itu membuatku gelisah, jujur aku sangat takut, apa lagi saat kuingat semua kata-katanya.

_"Jika kau sudah tidak ingin menjaganya, maka biarkan dia pergi bersamaku."_

Ahh... Ini benar-bebar membuatku sakit kepala. Baiklah, aku harus menyegarkan pikiranku. Mungkin sedikit teh hangat akan membuatku lebih tenang.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kulirik Hyera yang sedang tertidur. Kulihat ada bekas jejak air mata dipipi putih itu. Semenjak dia pergi, Hyera selalu saja menangis dan menangis. Walaupun dia hanya berstatus seorang ibu tiri tapi yeoja ini sangat menyayangi anak itu, sedangkan aku yang ayah kandungnya... Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampiriku, aku menyesal tapi aku juga belum bisa menerima anak itu, semua ini terlalu berat.

Ahh.. Mengingat ini aku semakin sakit kepala. Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat dan menyegarkan pikiranku, tapi langkahku terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar itu, kamar yang sudah sebulan ini ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Kamar ini tidak pernah berubah, dari dulu setiap aku memasuki kamar ini, aku selalu merasa seperti disurga. Sangat rapi dan bersih, ditambah lagi semua barang yang berwarna putih. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah.

Aku memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar ini, hingga akhirnya tatapanku tertuju pada sebuah buku catatan putih diatas nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Ini buku yang kuberikan padanya. Dia masih menyimpannya." untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Haneul pergi aku tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukan anak itu sangat merindukannya.

Dengan perlahan aku mulai membuka sampul buku itu, terdapat 2 lembar foto terselip dilembar pertama.

Foto yang pertama adalah foto ku dan haneul yang tengah tersenyum dan yang kedua adalah fotoku bersama Hyera dan Donghae. Kulihat tulisan dilembar buku ini, pasti dia yang menulisnya.

_Buku ini adalah pemberian appa, aku sangat senang karena appa memberikan ini. Sekarang aku bisa menulis segalanya dibuku ini, aku akan selalu menjaga buku pemberian appa ini. Gumawo appa, saranghae 3_

Aku pun kembali tersenyum, aku hanya memberinya sebuah buku dan dia sudah sesenang itu, dasar anak kecil.

Aku pun kembali membuka setiap lembaran buku ini, hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada pertengahan buku ini. Aku tertegun saat membaca kalimat pertama catatan ini. Catatan ini ditujukan untukku, untuk ulang tahunku 2 minggu yang lalu.

_Happy birthday appa, Happy birthday appa. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday appa._

_Selamat ulang tahun appa, semoga appa sehat selalu dan semakin sayang pada eomma, Hyera eomma dan juga Donghae._

_Oya appa, appa sudah dapat hadiah dariku? Aku meletakkan hadiah itu dimeja kerja appa dan aku menggunakan nama Donghae agar appa mau menerima hadiah itu. Appa menyukainya? Appa kan sangat suka bekerja jadi aku memberikan ballpoint itu untuk appa. Dan appa tahu? Aku membeli itu dengan uangku sendiri. Aku bekerja mengantar koran dan susu, kemudian uangnya aku belikan hadiah untuk appa._

_Mianhae aku hanya memberikan sebuah ballpoint untuk appa. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan, aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kenangan untuk appa. Walaupun appa tidak tahu kalau hadiah itu dariku, tapi aku cukup senang saat aku lihat appa selalu membawa ballpoint itu kekantor atau kemana pun. Gumawo appa, saranghae 3_

_-Park Leeteuk- _

Tanpa kusadari air mata telah membanjiri wajahku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia bisa berbuat seperti ini. Ballpoint itu pemberiannya, dan aku dengan bodohnya beranggapan jika yang memberikan itu adalah Donghae.

"Aku harus mencarinya, aku harus mendapatkannya kembali." dengan cepat aku beranjak dari tempatku, meletakkan buku itu ditempatnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

_"Haneul, aku mohon berikan aku satu kesempatan. Biarkan aku menepati janjiku, aku akan menjaga malaikat kita. Aku mohon..."_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang. Karena dihari minggu mereka bisa sedikit bersantai dan beristirahat dari semua pekerjaan mereka. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kim Heechul. Dihari minggunya, namja ini tetap terlihat sibuk. Tapi namja ini bukan sibuk karena pekerjaan sekolahnya, malainkan sibuk menemani sahabatnya yang sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri.

"Teukie, aku lapar. Aku keluar mencari makanan dulu ne. Kau tunggu saja disini." ucap Heechul pada Leeteuk dan yang pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh namja manis itu.

"Aku harap kau segera bangun. Aku sangat merindukanmu." heechul pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat sahabatnya itu.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Heechul saat dilihatnya seorang namja paruh baya tengah berdiri didepan kamar rawat Leeteuk.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Heechul pada namja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" jawab namja paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Kim Youngmin itu.

"Apa maksud anda? Saya tidak mengerti." jawab Heechul dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukan masalah ini padaku?! Kenapa kalian begitu tega membiarkan aku tahu semua ini dari orang suruhanku ! Jawab aku Kim Heechul ! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Youngmin tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Rasa sesak, sakit, dan sesal terasa menghimpit dadanya pasca mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada putranya beberapa saat yang lalu.

**TBC**

Mianhae saya potong dulu, bagaimana Youngmin bisa tahu tentang Leeteuk akan dijelaskan di Chapter selanjutnya.

Gumawo untuk yang uda review, saya pikir sudah tidak ada lagi yang berminat pada FF gaje saya ini.

Jeongmal gumawo semuaaaaa...

#BOW


End file.
